


The Only Exception

by Calvatore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie knows whats up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatore/pseuds/Calvatore
Summary: "I asked Cas"Dean paused, whiskey glass mid way to his mouth, at the sound of his favourite redhead standing in his bedroom doorway. She had her Hermione face on, which usually meant he was about to be schooled in something.He should have poured a bigger drink.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	The Only Exception

“I asked Cas”

Dean paused, whiskey glass mid way to his mouth, at the sound of his favourite redhead standing in his bedroom doorway. She had her Hermione face on, which usually meant he was about to be schooled in something.

He should have poured a bigger drink.

“I asked if he’s the only Angel to to have stayed this long on earth. I figure other wingheads have been back and forth for centuries right, I know at least some of them would have spent time here, gotten to know the locals, even fallen in -”

“Get to the point Bradbury. Or better yet, don’t”

He tightened his trembling grip on the glass, staring Charlie down with his best “and what?” look. She rolled her eyes in response.

“The point, you giant emo care bear is that in all of Creation, and we’re talking the big C on that one, literally in the history of existence, there has never been anyone like Castiel. Ever. Do you get what that means?”

The inside of Dean’s chest itched. “So? He’s an angel unicorn. Woop di freaking do”

“Dean!”

“Charlie!”

“I’m trying to tell you a thing, work it out will you! He’s special. Hint hint. The way he feels is special”

The itching feeling radiated throughout the rest of his body. He had no idea how his skin was still attached to him.

“Oh you are so useless, god…look Castiel is this divine entity. Stardust and string theory all wrapped up in a goofy tax accountant, so the way he feels about you? It’s cosmic.”

Well. The skin thing wasn’t an issue anymore since he was pretty sure his soul had left his body.

“We can all see it cause duh, and I know you feel it but cause you never let yourself think about it I don’t think you understand it. The way he looks at you, it’s like he loves every single atom in your body, he’s part human part big old wave of celestial intent and 99% of that intent is just going Dean, Dean, Dean….”

A wounded sound punched its way out of his chest. Charlie seemed to take pity on him and reeled herself in.

“I just wanted you to hear it. Even if it never makes it through the layers of flannel and repression.”

She shuffled towards him, taking the hand that had held the whiskey glass - now on the floor - giving it a squeeze. Her Hermione face had slipped off and she was just Charlie now. His little sister, dropping big truth bombs.

She seemed to take his silence as a sign that all his systems were offline at the moment and started to head out, but not before turning once more at the doorway, a fond smile on her face.

“No one in the history of creation, had ever been loved the way that you are Dean Winchester”

He really should have gotten a bigger drink.


End file.
